disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero is a Disney animated television series produced for on Disney XD. It follows Penn Zero, a boy from the suburbs who inherits the coolest job ever – part-time hero and leader of a team of good guys who zap to other worlds to save the day. Jared Bush serves as executive producer and writer for the series and Andy Levine is the series’ executive producer and director. The series aired its sneak peek episode on December 5, 2014.http://www.nickandmore.com/2014/11/21/disney-xd-schedules-holiday-themed-premieres-week/ with the show officially premiering sometime in February 2015 in Canada. On January 10, 2015, Sam Levine confirmed on his Twitter account that Penn Zero premiered on February 13, 2015 followed by a 14th, 15th and 16th premiere. He also said that an episode appeared on the Disney XD app on January 19th and another two on January 30, 2015.https://mobile.twitter.com/Sam_Levine/status/554104651180945408 Synopsis In "Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero," Penn's destiny came knocking unexpectedly, but that doesn't stop him from jumping head first into his hero duties, while juggling his normal life in Middleburg. Every day after school, Penn teams up with his sidekick Sashi and wise man Boone to fight the evil part-time villain Rippen and save another world. Together, they will tackle everything from outer space and the Old West, to lands of enchantment and the ultimate challenge – suburbia. Cast *Thomas Middleditch as Penn Zero *Adam DeVine as Boone *Tania Gunadi as Sashi *Sam Levine as Phyllis *Alfred Molina as Rippen *Larry Wilmore as Principal Larry *Gary Cole as Brock Zero *Lea Thompson as Vonnie Zero *Lenny Venito as Uncle Chuck *Rosie Perez as Aunt Rose Guest Stars *George Takei as Sashi's Dad *Lauren Tom as Sashi's Mom *Elizabeth Henstridge as The Princess *Diana Rigg as Mayor Pink Panda *Sean Astin as Blaze *Kenny Loggins as Montage Singer *Garry Marshall as Soda Jerk *Jeff Gordon as Rodeo Clown Announcer *Kari Wahlgren as Bowling Ball *Brian Posehn as Beach Ball Grandpappy *Pamela Adlon as Drab Lieutenant *Harland Williams as Helper Hue *Paul Reubens as The Milk Man *Rena Strober as Queen and Orchid *Sigourney Weaver as Lady Starblaster *Adam West as Captain Super Captain and Professor Evil Professor *Henry Winkler as The Snowmen *Beau Bridges as Sheriff Scaley Baggs *Olivia Holt as Amber Briggs *Michael-Leon Wooley as General *Kate Micucci as Cute-ling General *Kumail Nanjiani as Cute-ling Mayor *Maria Bamford as Mrs. Monkenfluffer, The President, Matthews, and Nug *Maurice LaMarche as Fredricks and The Narrator *Peter Stormare as Rufus *Chris Parnell as Judge Blort Clooney *Bruce Vilanch as himself *Blake Anderson as Hogarth *Wanda Sykes as TBA Additional voices *Kevin Michael Richardson as Dr. Hissy, various *James Arnold Taylor as Merman Guards, various Episode List Season 1: 1. North Pole Down 2a. Chicken or Fish? 2b. The Old Old West 3a. Babypocalypse 3b. That Purple Girl 4a. I'm Super 4b. The Fast and the Floor Rugs 5a. Brainzburgerz 5b. Chuckle City 6a. Flurgle Burgle 6b. Temple of the Porcelain God 7a. Defending the Earth 7b. Number One Number Two 8a. 3 Big Problems 8b. Cereal Criminals 9a. I'm Still Super 9b. Balls! 10a. The Princess Most Fair 10b. Hall Larry 11a. It's a Colorful Life 11b. Larry Manor 12a. Laby Starblaster 12b. Amber 13a. Totally Into Your Body 13b. Fish and Chips 14. The Ripple Effect 15a. Where Dragons Dare 15b. Rip-Penn 16a. Cluckle City 500 16b. Rock and Roll 17a. Plantywood: City of Flora 17b. Boone's Apprentice 18a. The QPC 18b. Shirley B. Awesome 19a. Massive Morphy Merge Mechs 19b. Ultrahyperball 20. Zap One Gallery Penn_Zero_Part-Time_Hero_Logo.jpg pennzero1.png pennzero2.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-01h59m03s149.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-01h58m50s19.png vlcsnap-2014-12-04-19h57m27s94.png vlcsnap-2014-12-04-19h57m57s127.png vlcsnap-2014-12-04-19h58m18s73.png tumblr_nff13izSTz1s9erfwo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nguyf9jSXJ1thuemmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nguyehvWcA1thuemmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nguyby7u7b1thuemmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nguya0rNRE1thuemmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nguyanmz3U1thuemmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nguyimBLNA1thuemmo1_1280.jpg Trivia *The show was originally scheduled to air in the fall of 2014 before it was pushed back to January 2015, only to be moved up to December 2014. *The Wilhelm scream is used at some point in every episode of the series. References Category:Disney XD shows Category:Television series by Disney Category:2010s American television series Category:Animated television series Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero